Besos Robados
by Sasha545
Summary: No entiendo a las mujeres y sus complejos de princesas en peligro. Disney realmente les arruinó la vida con sus estereotipos de príncipes azules—los ojos de Chuck se rasgaron mientras sonreía—. A veces un beso no es más que un beso. / CHAIR! ChuckxBlair


_El primer beso es robado por el hombre; el último es rogado por la mujer._

—  
**BESOS ROBADOS  
**  
**CAPÍTULO UNO  
Basstardo**

—

Sus tacones Jimmy Choo golpeaban con rapidez el suelo de mármol justo frente al elevador. Había apretado el botón alrededor de tres veces ya, pero por más que insistiera parecía que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra en ese momento, ¿por qué cada vez que necesita un medio de escape seguro nunca llegaba?

Sus mejillas le ardían con tantas intensidad que de seguro estaba ruborizada. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba por las nubes, aunque no podría haber asegurado que fuese solamente producto de lo enojada y asqueada que se sentía por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era sin duda uno de los peores momentos en su vida y ahí estaba en el Palace, en el pasillo, esperando que esa estúpida puerta se abriera para que el elevador la llevara al lobby del primer piso.

No podía creerlo. ¿En qué momento había dejado que ese _Basstardo _la convenciera de que era una buena idea subir a su limosina para evitar caminar bajo la lluvia? ¿En qué momento durante el viaje la había convencido de estudiar juntos para la prueba de literatura que tendrían al día siguiente? Debió haberle hecho caso a sus instintos. Por supuesto que todo eso había sido una trampa ¡Chuck nunca estudiaba! No necesitaba hacerlo, de alguna forma su padre siempre arreglaba sus calificaciones y lograba salirse con la suya. Debió haber notando en ese momento que algo estaba mal.

—¿Dónde vas? —su voz suave como terciopelo le llegó desde la puerta. Lo peor era escuchar lo divertido que sonaba, como si todo aquello hubiese sido un juego más— ¿Todo esto por un simple beso? ¿No crees que estás exagerando?  
—Tengo novio, amo a Nate. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré —contestó con rapidez volviendo a apretar el botón como si con ello el elevador fuera a apurarse—. Esto nunca ocurrió Bass.  
—Como sea. Sólo te estaba haciendo un favor Waldorf. No hay nada más triste que pasar San Valentín a solas.

Blair se dio vuelta y lo observó como si acabase de perder la razón. Chuck la miraba con tanto desinterés que realmente comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o no.

—Explícate —le exigió.  
—Va siendo hora que alguien apresure un poco tu… —los ojos de Chuck se fueron al techo y su mano se elevó como si buscara algo con los dedos, seguramente una forma elegante de decir lo que quería decirle— despertar sexual. Nathaniel no te esperará para siempre.  
—Eres asqueroso —se apresuró a decir—. Nate no es ese tipo de hombre —exclamó con confianza, aunque en el fondo tenía sus dudas al respecto.  
—Por supuesto que lo es —se burló Chuck acercándose a ella—. Si tú no le das lo que está esperando, lo encontrará en alguien más.  
—Esto es bajo incluso para ti. No puedo creer que realmente pensaras que yo voy a… a… sólo para…  
—Dejar que te instruya para reconquistar a tu novio. No parece un acuerdo tan malo, además, es divertido ver como te ahogas en un vaso de agua. El sexo no es algo mágico ni sucederá entre cientos de velas mientras te acuestan en una cama de rosas, la mayoría de los hombres quiere entrar, hacer su asunto y salir.  
—Tal vez para un cerdo pervertido como tú no sea nada más que eso, pero significa algo para mí.  
—No entiendo a las mujeres y sus complejos de princesas en peligro. Disney realmente les arruinó la vida con sus estereotipos de príncipes azules—los ojos de Chuck se rasgaron mientras sonreía—. A veces un beso no es más que un beso.  
—Eso lo dices porque nunca realmente has besado a nadie que te importe. Todo para ti siempre es un juego Bass, ni si quiera sé por qué te tolero, si no fuese por Nate hace mucho tiempo habría…  
—Sólo me pareció que sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo, no exageres. Nuestra relación no ha cambiado en nada. Fue sólo un inocente beso.  
—Ya te lo dije Bass —le repitió tomándolo de su bufanda y tirando de ella con fuerza—. Esto no ocurrió.  
— Guarda tu violencia para la cama Waldorf. Estás arruinando mi pañuelo —dijo intentando recuperar el aliento—. Un día de estos vas a perder tu virginidad en el lugar más inapropiado del mundo como un armario o la parte trasera de una limosina y te arrepentirás de haber esperado tanto tiempo por algo especial que contarle a tus nietos. Acéptalo, los príncipes azules y los caballeros están muertos. Al menos lo están en Manhattan.

Justo en ese momento la campana anunciando que el elevador había llegado sonó. Blair ni si quiera contestó. Estaba tan molesta con toda esa situación que entró y apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas y marcó el primer piso. Observó a Chuck mientras el metal se deslizaba frente a ella, su sonrisa le decía todo lo que tenía que saber. Como detestaba la forma astuta en que sus ojos se divertían de su estrés, jugueteando con esa horrible bufanda de seda alrededor de su cuello.

—Nos vemos en la boda de los _Shepherd_ —le dijo observándola como un cazador que escoge a su presa.  
—No si puedo evitarlo —respondió con dureza.

Tan pronto el elevador empezó a descender Blair colapsó contra el espejo tras ella, suspirando e intentando controlarse. Llevó los dedos a sus labios intentando sentir la humedad que quedaba en ellos. Era la primera vez que un hombre aparte de Nate la besaba.

Sí, estaba enojada, asqueada, repugnada hasta la médula por lo que acababa de ocurrir; definitivamente lo borraría de su mente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir como si algo quemara todo su cuerpo. Todo por un simple y estúpido beso que él le robó en el momento menos preciso cuando amarraba su cabellera para que sus risos no le taparan el rostro. Chuck siempre había sentido una debilidad por el cuello, quizás pensó que ella lo estaba seduciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó borrar ese pensamiento de su mente —_Esto nunca ocurrió_— pensó.

Mientras caminaba por el lobby sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y hasta controlar los dedos para marcar el número de teléfono de Serena se le hacía difícil. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien y no había nadie mejor que su mejor amiga para eso… aunque… ¿Podría ella guardar su secreto?

No era un misterio para nadie que entr las cosas no siempre salían como las esperaban. Venían viviendo un sinfín de traiciones y jugadas sucias desde que habían cumplido la edad suficiente para usar tacones altos. La diferencia, claro, era que Serena era la reina de Manhattan y ella sólo la sombra que miraba desde atrás la forma en que la chica Van der Woodsen reinaba sobre Constance Billard. Lo único que Blair tenía y que su mejor amiga había fracasado en conseguir era un novio amoroso, estable, leal… un verdadero príncipe azul cubierto en Armani. Chuck se equivocaba cuando decía que no había hombres perfectos, Nathaniel Archibald lo era.

Ese desliz, ese desafortunado y asqueroso error era sólo suyo. No podía decirle a nadie, pero… ¿Qué le impedía a Chuck decírselo a Nate?

_Su amistad_—Pensó Blair rápidamente.

A Chuck le gustaba destruir cosas pero no era un suicida. Que su mejor amigo se enterara que acababa de besar a su novia lo destruiría tanto a él como a ella. Chuck no hablaría a menos que hacerlo compensara perder toda una vida de amistad, pues a diferencia de ella y Serena, lo que Bass y Archibald tenían era amistad incondicional, sin trucos, ni juegos y mucho menos traiciones. En otras palabras, un verdadero _bromance_. Hasta le resultaba un poco inconcebible que Chuck hubiese puesto en riesgo todo eso sólo por besarla. Tampoco era como si nunca hubiese coqueteado con ella, pero siempre pensó que era parte de un pequeño juego entre ambos. Por supuesto, lo mantenía a raya. No se le podía dar ningún tipo de confianza a Chuck Bass sin esperar que se tomara una simple declaración de amistad como una invitación a la cama. Ella sabía manejarlo, tal vez mejor que cualquier otra persona en Constance Billard, sencillamente porque nunca, jamás, se habría metido en las sábanas de alguien tan asqueroso, pervertido, mujeriego y libertino como él. La palabra moralidad perdía su significado alrededor de Chuck y ella no podía arruinar su reputación involucrándose con semejante persona cuando tenía el novio que todas deseaban.

Salió por la entrada delantera del Palace e hizo parar un taxi. De inmediato subió a éste intentando cubrirse lo mejor posible de la lluvia. Le dio instrucciones al hombre para que la llevara a su hogar en el Upper East Side de Manhattan. Por lo general no solía usar transporte público, pero su madre estaba en la ciudad por el matrimonio de los _Shepherd _y se había llevado la limosina.

Abrió nuevamente su celular y pensó en llamar a Serena. Tal vez un Martini para calmarse le serviría. No obstante, tan pronto marcó su número escuchó el buzón de voz. Suspiró con melancolía. Hacía semanas que Serena venía actuando rara, desde la fiesta de día de acción de gracias en que había tenido que ir a buscarla toda la noche para encontrarla completamente ebria en un bar.

Todo era culpa de esa espantosa Georgina.

Para Blair seguía siendo un misterio las razones porque ambas se seguían viendo… pero conocía las consecuencias de ello. En muchas ocasiones tuvo que cubrir por Serena en el colegio, ayudar a su amiga cuando llegaba intoxicada a clases y claro, estaba esa vez en que tuvo que esconder un papelillo de cocaína que encontró entre sus libros de matemática. Georgina era espantosa y estaba destruyendo a Serena, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Todo lo que había intentado para ayudarla le salía mal… ni si quiera la propia Lily había podido hacer mucho por su hija. Además… ella también tenía problemas propios que solucionar, de índole alimenticia, de aquellos que todos conocen pero se niegan a hablar al respecto.

De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a tocar. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio "Nate" aparecer en la pantalla junto con una foto de éste besándola en la mejilla. Pensó si debía contestar, sintiendo la clara culpa invadirle el pecho. Nate nunca la habría engañado, en cambio ella, en el primer descuido, había dejado que Chuck Bass ¡Chuck Bass! La besara.

Respiró profundo, se recordó a si misma quien era, dejó de tiritar y contestó con la voz más dulce posible.

—Amor, me extrañaba que no me hubieses llamado antes. Te busqué cuando salí de clases pero no te vi —dijo haciendo el papel de novia a la perfección.  
—_Lo siento, tuve unos asuntos que atender_ —respondió un tanto lejano— unos problemas familiares.  
—¿Está todo bien, verdad? ¿Aún asistiremos juntos a la boda de los _Shepherd_? —preguntó entre asustada y preocupada.

No podía ir a esa boda sola. Era sería un suicidio social, era el evento más importante de la temporada.

No escuchó una respuesta de inmediato, pero el suspiro al otro lado de la línea le llegó. Nate sonaba irritado, harto de escucharla, o más bien, que ella no lo escuchara. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo anteponiendo sus deseos de sociabilizar sobre los problemas de su novio, sin embargo, no le importó. Era más importante que todos la vieran con el heredero de los Archibald.

—_Sí Blair. Iremos _—le dijo luego de un momento— _¿Te paso a buscar o te veo allá?_  
—Debo ir con mi madre, diseñó el vestido de la novia —le contestó— ¿Nos encontramos allá?  
—_Como quieras Blair. Nos vemos._  
—Adiós a…mor.

Tono. Le había cortado sin despedirse. A ella. A Blair Waldorf. Frunció el ceño sorprendida. Nunca nadie le había cortado el celular de esa forma (bueno, quizás Serena en alguna ocasión).

Tal vez Chuck tenía razón. Tal vez Nate sí se estaba aburriendo de su relación de secundaria. Parecía no avanzar a ningún lugar. Se conocían desde siempre después de todo, habían sido novios en la primaria desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para poder decir que lo amaba sin que él le respondiera que las niñas eran tontas.

Solían alimentar a los patos en Central Park los domingos, caminar de la mano cuando salían del colegio, besarse en público para demostrarles a todos lo felices que eran, almorzar en los restaurants más importantes de la zona y tener citas los viernes por la noche acudiendo a todas las reuniones sociales más destacadas de Manhattan. Nate había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, el primero que la tocó bajo la ropa… tal vez… sí estaba lista para dar ese siguiente paso en su relación. Sólo había necesitado de un mensaje del universo tan grotesco como el beso de Chuck Bass para darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

**NOTA**  
Este es el primer fic de Gossip Girl que hago. Me encanta la serie y mi OTP casi de todos los tiempos son Chuck y Blair, tal vez sólo superados por Pacey y Joey de Dawson's Creek. La química que tienen estos personajes me pegaba a mi pantalla a ver mis DVDs todo el tiempo jajajaja.

De cualquier forma, hace mucho quería salir un poco de lo que siempre escribo y publicar este fic que lo tengo escrito hace mucho. A ver que resulta ^^

Saludos y desde ya muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
